Divergenttaking chances
by DefyingNature
Summary: Beatrice Prior or Tris as she likes to be called has been expelled from so many schools because of her violent behavior only one school will accept her and it is Dauntless Prepatory Boarding School. She have a few unexpected twists along the way so get ready.
1. Chapter 1

I've never been the popular type or the loud obnoxious type I was kind of forced to obey my parents rules and they say that we must be the quiet selfless ones. Let me tell you in high school being the quiet selfless ones only get you bullied but I fight back (literally) it got me suspended, expelled, and even (if I was lucky) detention . Oh by the way I'm Beatrice Prior but I hate my name it doesn't suit me at all that's why I go by Tris. Because of all that fighting the only school that would accept me was the DPBS or Dauntless Prepatory Boarding School Now I'm at the school Dauntless Prepatory Boarding School . My big brother is at The Erudite Institution of Learning. One thing I forgot to mention my parents are rich, really rich I hate it because all anyone wants is your money. And that's how I got to this black walled front office. There is one person in front of me he is tall, muscular, brown haired, and he looks vaguely familiar from behind. "Sorry Four " she says "you can't take a vacation , you are a teachers assistant you can't take any." He storms off but not before he sees me he has weirdly colored deep blue eyes almost a sleepy dreaming color. Some thing flashes behind his eyes I can't tell what it is. The lady behind the desk or Tori as her name plate says hands me my schedule.

History

Math

Language Arts

I go to AP History. The teacher tells me to sit down next to a girl named Christina. After 's boring lectures I go to French (I can speak many languages fluently because when I was expelled or suspended my mother would teach me so wouldn't be behind everyone else) and I find that Christina or Chris as she insists I call her have every class but Language Arts together. When I walk into the music room I see him again his blue eyes looking intently at me as if trying to make me realize something. I shake it off but I can't help but thinking I've know those blue eyes for much longer than I think. We have a new assignment in music it is a battle of the bands. Chris and a couple people named Uriah, Will, and Marlene are with us. Our music teacher announces that because we have an odd numbered class Four must be in a band too he is in a group with people that I now know as Lauren, Zeke, and Al.


	2. Chapter 2:that night

Tris POV

As Chris drags me to lunch I see Lauren, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Al, and hooray for me (sarcasm cough cough) Four is there too . Uriah talks about what song we are going to do. Chis whispers in my ear that Lauren and Four are dating and Uriah and Marlene like each other but are to embarrassed to ask each other out.

Four's POV  
As Tris comes into the lunch room I tense up the last time I saw her it was back in California. The only reason me and Lauren are going out is that she annoyed me so much I just said yes so she would leave me alone.

Tris POV  
After school I find my dorm room to live in while I'm here. It is room 246B. When I walk in I'm surprised to find Christina again "eek" she squeaks you're my roomie too. Me and Chris stay up all night doing homework and talking, she also tells me that there is this club called The Initiates. She says that everyone is going on Saturday and she invites me . say, " I think I'll go I probably should have some fun".  
The Next Day  
In music we finally decide to do the song 'Demons' by 'Imagine Dragons'. Uriah says that he'll do the drums Christina will do the guitar Will does the keyboard and I have to sing. After lunch I bump into The Clique aka the meanest kids in school which consists of Peter, Drew, Molly, and Maximus. Maximus is the principles son the principle is Max (go figure). "Watch it Stiff " they say. Stiff is my nickname from being the daughter of my parents because their so so Abnegation. As I open my mouth they say "got something to say Stiff or are you gonna go running to Mommy and Daddy?" I'm mad now I say " When you were born something very terrible happened you lived". Someone behind me says," you also must have been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen." I turn around and see a black haired guy. He introduces himself as Eric. Eric says he is in my science class .  
He walks with me to science and I'm surprised to find Four in that class too.

Four's POV

I have to take all the classes since Max made teacher assistances take classes.  
I find Tris is in not only my music class but also in my science class and I don't know if she is in my morning classes.  
The Next Day  
I find out that I'm in all of Tris's classes. I'm late for French so I just plop into an open seat which happens to be right across from Tris. Our French teacher pulls me aside and tells me that even teacher's assistance have to pass all of their classes and right now I'm failing.


End file.
